I Don't Believe In Love
by Smushie14
Summary: Natasha Lane is a girl with 3 sisters who she loves more than anything. Her dad abuses them so she does everything she can to protect them. The only place to get away is school. At school a new boy comes in who takes a sudden interest in Natasha, but the catch is he doesn't believe in love. As Natasha thinks about it more, she doesn't believe in love either. Will they come together
1. Chapter 1

_Living Hell_

Monday. The most dreaded day of the week. Kids and teenagers all over hate Monday's because it means another week of school. For me and my sisters, it's the best day of the week. It's the day that means another week of school. We can make up valid excuses for the week to avoid going home. We can go 7 or more hours a day without being beaten. Yes, our father beats us. He beats us when he's sober, but it's worse when he's drunk.

I have 3 sisters. One older and two younger. My youngest sister, Natalee, is 6 years old and is in 1st grade. She looks up to me the most and we're very close. She's kind of my best friend and we hang out all the time. My second youngest sister, Melody, is 13 years old and is in 8th grade. We're pretty close but she's very quiet and keeps to herself a lot. I don't blame her considering the life we live. Then there's me, Natasha. I'm 16 years old and a junior in high school. My oldest sister, Taylor, is 18 and a senior in high school. She and I are close when we're protecting our baby sisters. We don't allow Natalee to take any beatings and Melody rarely gets a beating. It's harder to protect Mel seen as how she's getting older and Tay and I can only take so much. We're a pretty close knit family though.

Our mom passed away after giving birth to Nat and that's when the abuse began. Nat was diagnosed with shaken baby syndrome after our dad got really drunk and shook her yelling, "STOP CRYING! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! WHY WON'T YOU TALK?!" Tay and I cried trying to make him stop thinking he would kill Nat but he wouldn't listen. So now Natalee is a little slower than the rest of her class. I try really hard to help her out though. Next year Taylor's off to college and I'm left alone with all of this to deal with. It's harder than you would think.

"Tash, hurry up! We still have to get Nat and Mel to school," Tay yelled.

"I'm almost done! 3 minutes I promise."

I finished covering the fresh bruise around my left eye and ran downstairs. Thankfully dad was at work so there was nothing to worry about this morning.

"Tasha sit by me," my baby sister exclaimed in the backseat.

"Sorry bubbles I can't. Tay wants to just drive. Tomorrow I promise."

She crossed her arms and pouted and I chuckled at her cuteness. Mel was the last to get in the car.

"Morning Melody, you sleep okay?" She didn't respond. She shut the door and stared out the window waiting for Taylor to drive.

"Everyone buckled?" The sound of a yes and Taylor was off.

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! I'm Harmony! I've wanted to write a JB fanfic forever but I just never had an idea. I hope this chapter didn't drag for anybody. If it did I'm terribly sorry. I just really wanted you guys to get the full background on the girls and their life. I had a lot of fun thinking about who they are as characters and all that good stuff. I know Justin hasn't been introduced but it's because I want her family to play a huge role in their relationship and all that. Justin will not be famous but he'll be kidrauhl posting videos on YouTube. Please tell me what you think and I will update often maybe even later today. Alright thanks bye! 3**

**P.S. Tash is pronounced Tosh just so you're aware ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm Justin"_

After dropping our younger sisters off at school, Tay and I had an interesting conversation in the car.

"So Tasha, we got your progress report in the mail. You're barely passing your classes and you're failing 3 of them. Care to explain."

"Sure, mom." I began irritably. "Nat has been struggling with her math so I've been helping her out and giving her some extra practice. Mel won't talk to anyone so I've been trying to find out from her teachers how she's doing and it turns out, she's doing amazing in academics but lacks social abilities. Oh and my favorite part, dad came home drunk every night last week so I had to take multiple hits for Nat because she was caught sleeping in my room."

"Natasha, I know you're trying to protect all of us and I understand why but your education is the only way you have out of that house. You need to focus on your school work almost as much as you do on us."

"But Tay, what if I don't want to get out of that house? What if I don't want to leave Mel or Nat with dad all alone? You know as soon as I leave he'll have a free for all with Nat. She's already suffering from what he did to her as a baby, I can't just abandon her and watch her suffer more."

Taylor sighed, "I know what you mean but you need to get your grades up. Please? You know that's what mom would've wanted. She would've wanted us to both go to college and have nothing stand in our way."

I knew what Taylor was saying was true but for her to pull the mom card was low. Each time we wanted the other to do something for themselves, we would pull the mom card to guilt the sister into giving in. "Alright. I'll talk to my teachers, get some extra credit and maybe find a tutor."

"Good. Now what do we do about Melody? She won't say two words to me. She sits in her room all day unless she eats," Tay asked.

"Beats me." Soon we arrived at school and went our separate ways.

I walked straight to my locker, entering the combonation and switching out some books when I felt someone's presence behind the opened locker door. I closed it only to be met with the gorgeous blue eyes of the hottest guy in school, Logan Turner. Logan was undeniably the cutest boy in the whole school, but I never had any interest in his player image. I didn't have time for boys as it was but I definitely didn't give a boy who likes to toy with girls' hearts the time of day.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" He smirked.

"Fine." I replied and began walking to class. Of course he followed.

"Woah woah woah where's the fire sweetheart? Slow down a second. We need to talk." He jumped in front of me and stopped me from walking any further.

"Logan I don't have time for this, I have to get to class."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close to him, "This'll just take a sec. You, me, dinner and a movie, 5:30, Friday night."

"As sweet as that is," I removed his hand and put a distance in between us, "I can't Friday. I have to watch my baby sister."

"Well can't your older sister watch her? What's her name? Tanya?"

I started walking again not wanting to be late to class, "It's Taylor and she has to work. Sorry. I'll see you later."

As I walked into the classroom, I looked down at my feet, checking out my shoes when I ran smack into someone's back my stuff flying everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't even looking I-" I stopped talking when he looked up into my eyes. He had these beautiful light brown eyes and his hair was a sandy red and brown color. It was shaped in a quiff form, with a leather jacket over a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark purple supras to match.

"Um hello, are you okay?" the voice asked bringing me back from my trans.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry again, it was totally my fault."

"Don't worry about it, I'm Justin." He held his hand out to meet mine.

I placed my hand gently in his and shook it. "I'm Natasha. I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I just moved here. From Canada."

"Oh well then welcome to boring as hell Los Angeles, California."

He laughed, "haha thanks."

"Surely Natasha you're not lying to the new kid are you?" came a voice from behind as an arm flung around my shoulders. Logan. I thought I got rid of this kid. "Hi, I'm Logan." He greeted Justin kindly, "and this is my girlfriend Natasha." As soon as those words came out of his mouth I threw his arm off of me and walked to my seat whispering by Justin,

"I'm not his girlfriend."

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter. I forgot to ask, is there anyone who would like to make me a cover for this story? If so just send it to me and I'll let you know if I like it. Also my kik if you have any questions, heyyyyitsharm. I'm always on it so 95% of the time I'll respond. Okay see you guys in the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'll take you on a real date"_

The rest of the day went by slow. I couldn't wait to see my sisters. I had loads and loads of homework, it was going to be a long night. Taylor had just dropped my sisters and I off at home and was off to her job at the Converse store.

"Alright you guys, sit down at the table and start your homework and I'll get us a snack," I said. Natalie and Melody listened and sat down with their backpacks starting their work. I searched the kitchen for ten minutes looking for something to eat, making a mental note that we needed to go grocery shopping. I cut up some celery sticks, spread some peanut butter across them and brought them to the table.

"Tasha can you help me?" Nat asked.

"Sure bubbles, what's up?"

"I don't know how to figure out five minus 2."

"Oh subtraction, I remember when mommy taught me this. She showed me a really cool trick with apples. I'll teach it to you with celery sticks." I grabbed five celery sticks off the plate and began my lesson. "Okay, how many celery sticks are here?"

"Five."

"Now, pretend Mel, Tay, and I each take a celery stick, how many are left?"

"Two!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, "thank you Tasha you're the best!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Melody got up to answer the door.

"Uh hi, I'm Justin. Is Natasha home?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite make it out. Mel just stood at the door like she had no idea what this guy was talking about. "I'm sorry maybe I have the wrong hou-"

"No, you're right. I'm here." I ran to the door to stop him from leaving. "What's up?"

"Oh you just left your notebook in class and I wasn't sure if you needed it but yeah here it is." He handed me the book and stuffed his hands in his black jeans nervously.

"Oh thank you so much, I really needed this. Um, just wondering, how'd you find out where I lived?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, "uh Logan."

"Oh. Great, he knows where I live too. Awesome."

A little jolt was felt in my leg, it was Nat hiding behind Mel and me.

"Hi little one. What's your name?" Justin bent down in an attempt to be friendly.

"Natalie."

"Natalie? That's a gorgeous name for such a gorgeous girl." Natalie giggled and hid behind us more, covering her blushing cheeks.

"Are you Natasha's boyfriend?" I looked down surprisingly, then looked up at Melody to see her eyes wide and looking at me as to answer.

"Uh no. I'm just a friend of hers. My name's Justin."

"Justin. You're cute." She came out a little more and smiled widely.

"Haha thanks." He winked at her and behind us again she went.

"Okay guys, go inside and finish your homework. I'll be in in a minute." I ordered. I stepped outside with Justin but before I could close the door, Natalie stopped me.

"Justin, will you call me?"

"NATALIE!" I yelled.

"It's cool," Justin laughed, "I tell you what, I'll take you on a real date."

"JUST ME AND YOU?!" she exclaimed.

"Just us." He promised.

"Yay!" she hugged his legs and then ran inside to tell Melody, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologized. "You really don't have to take her out at all."

"Nah its cool, she reminds me of my little sister. She's adorable."

"Yeah she's great."

"So how many siblings do you have?"

"Just 3 sisters. One older, two younger. Oh and I'm sorry about Melody, she's dealing with everything in her own way."

"What do you mean?"

"Um… Never mind. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by." I quickly ran inside and shut the door sliding down. Why did I say that? I almost just spilled my life. Why?

"_You really are going through a lot Tash. I wish there was something I could do." Justin sighed._

"_There is something you can do," I cried, "what you're doing," I looked down at our intertwined bodies, "It's more than I could ever ask for."_

_Justin smiled and leaned down to meet my lips, but stopped._

"_Natasha."_

"_What?"_

"_Natasha?" he asked again._

"_What?" I answered again confused._

"Natasha! Natasha! NATASHA!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed waking up from my deep slumber.

"Where's dinner?!" Taylor asked flustered.

I looked at her like she was crazy until realization hit me. "Shit!" I muttered running to the kitchen and getting out pots and pans and noodles and vegetables.

"Tasha this is the 4th time you've forgotten. I'm not going to keep covering for you. Dad called and I told him you had a late study session at the library but that's it. You need to help me out more around here." Taylor lectured me.

"Tay, I know. I'm sorry really. Will you please help me get this ready?" She sighed but gave in. Thank god for Taylor, really. I wouldn't make it without her. But she interrupted a very interesting dream.


	4. Chapter 4

_Front and Center_

It was hard but we got it done. Taylor and I finished dinner mere seconds before dad got home and we were now sitting at the table, like a normal American family. We weren't normal. The life we were living was not normal and we knew that. There was nothing we could do about it though. Taylor and I had talked once about going to the police, but if we did, we would go into the foster care system and be separated from our sisters. It just wasn't something we needed to go through right now.

"Natasha how was your day?" Dad asked.

"Boring."

"Boring? You go to school just to sit around bored. Well that sounds like a waste of time." He chuckled. "And how about you Melody? Are you bored at school too?"

She didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had asked her a question. She just continued looking down at her spaghetti, twirling the noodles around like she was playing a game. I saw the anger build up in my dad's eyes and I knew what was coming.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He pounded his fist on the table making glass clank and all of us to jump. Melody looked up with fear written on her face but couldn't say anything. The way she acted was almost like she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to. "GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! I give you food, a roof over your head, and I ask you one question, AND YOU CAN'T RESPOND!" The vain in his neck was sticking out from his yelling and I was prepared to step in. "Everyone in the living room now!"

Taylor and I looked at each other and sighed walking to the couch. Natalie, scared, grabbed my hand and walked close to me, secretly hoping she wouldn't get it. We sat on the couch waiting. Dad walked in the living room holding a belt in his hand. Oh no.

"Melody, front and center. Now!" Dad commanded.

"Dad wait!" I yelled. He scowled at me but allowed me to continue, "I'm asking if I can go in place of Melody. Please, I'm begging."

"I have more fun with you anyways. Why not. Front and center."

I let go of Natalie's hand and walked past Melody shutting my eyes tightly.

"Get on your knees." I did as I was told and looked at Taylor's eyes. She looked back with sympathy, and then turned away. We could never bare to watch each other go through this. It was too much. She held Natalie close to her and covered her eyes, and Mel shut her eyes tightly also turning and resting her head on Taylor's shoulder.

WHACK! I winced as the first strike of the belt made contact with my back. WHACK! I began to cry silently. WHACK! By now I could fill a river with my tears. WHACK! I hear Natalie screaming crying.

"TAYLOR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT CHILD UP I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Dad growled.

"Natalie look at me," I said, "look at me bubbles." She looked at me still crying hard. "I'm okay. I just have a bruise. It doesn't hurt that bad I promise I'm okay." She nodded a little and turned into Taylor's chest.

"If it doesn't hurt that bad, then let me make it worse." He grabbed me by my ponytail slamming me to the ground. He slapped me hard, punched my eye, and walked away. "Clean up this house and go to bed. I'm going out."

The girls stayed on the couch and I stayed on the ground until we heard the lock click. Taylor ran to me, holding me in her lap. I cried into her chest, but I didn't hold in my cries. You could hear me, muffled, but audible. She rubbed my back softly, but it still caused me to cry harder, the pain too much to handle.

This was the life we lived, and I will never forgive myself if I leave this house, in a year, for Melody and  
Natalie to go through alone.

***A few days later***

It's Thursday. I've done a pretty good job of covering my bruises. No one's noticed them at all, but Logan put his hand on my back and I winced. He thought he hurt me but I assured him I slept weird and my back was sore. I've been spending a lot of time with Justin. The last 3 days, we've studied every day after school in the library. He's made some other friends, Chaz Somers and Ryan Butler. I never really talked to Chaz but he seems like a funny guy and I have a couple classes with Ryan. He's super sweet and a cool guy. Tay said she heard dad on the phone and there's a chance he will be going out of town this weekend. That's the best news we could ever wish for.

"So Lane, what're your plans for this weekend?" Justin asked. I hate that he calls me by my last name but I guess I have to deal with it.

"Well, that depends. If my dad's home, nothing. If he goes out of town, something."

"You should throw a party!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" I yelled, forgetting we were in a library. Everyone looked at me and majority of the library shushed me. "I'm not throwing a party at all. Wipe that thought from your brain and seriously don't bring it up again. I'm not kidding," I scolded. He looked at me suspiciously but decided not to push it.

"Okay. Well how about I take Natalie on her real date." He offered.

I thought about it. Was this a good idea? Even if dad is home, I'm sure it'd be fine. It gets Nat out of the house and she doesn't have to deal with watching me get it. "That could be okay. But a few rules. She needs to be home by 8, please watch her head, she has head trauma issues, and no funny business Bieber. I mean it." He laughed at my last rule but revisited the second.

"What do you mean head trauma?"

"She has SBS. Shaken Baby Syndrome. Her head is very sensitive so please be careful I'm begging."

"Don't sweat it. I always treat my women like princesses." He claimed.

"Oh really. And how many women have you had to treat like princesses?" I joked smirking.

"Why? Jealous?" Justin retorted.

"Nope. Just not sure if I want my baby sister to go on a date with a player."

"Ouch. That hurts. I'm not a player. I've just dated a lot of girls who've broken my heart. I don't believe in love so as soon as those words were said, I was out."

I looked at him sympathetically knowing there was more to this not believing in love scenario. There always is.

"What's the real story behind it?"

He sighed. "There was this girl. Her name was Alyssa. I had known her since I was 7 but we started dating when we were 13. She was my everything. I loved her. Like really loved her." He stopped, trying to hold in his tears. "Well, on my 15th birthday, her and her brother were driving to my house. There was something in the middle of the road, no one could quite make out what it was. Her brother lost control of the car, and crashed into a tree." He got choked up and I was covering my mouth not liking where this was going. "The car was destroyed, her brother died on impact and she was left paralyzed from the neck down. I went to visit her and when I was leaving, she was crying and she said, "Justin, don't ever come back. This is all your fault." She moved to Washington to live with her grandma and I never heard from her again. I thought love could conquer all but she obviously didn't love me very much if she had the nerve to dump all that on me. I started falling into depression and when I finally found myself, I decided I needed to start over. So I asked my mom if we could move here and here I am." He was bawling his eyes out by now and I was crying quietly, feeling the utmost hurt for him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and tried to calm him down.

He finally relaxed and said, "Okay, well I have to go home now but I will pick up Natalie at 5 tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then."

He packed all his stuff but before he walked away, he gave me a big hug, "Thank you," he whispered and walked away leaving me with a huge smile on my face.


End file.
